Description: (Applicant's Description) This facility was developed in 1995. The objective of this facility is to apply, develop and combine imaging technologies to provide a rational, integrated approach to the research needs of Cancer Center investigators. This state-of-the-art optical imaging facility is equipped for confocal microscopy (Bio-Rad MRC-1024 attached to a Nikon Diaphot 200 inverted microscope), wide field microscopy (Nikon Diaphot 300 equipped with a Princeton Instruments Pentamax cooled CCD), video microscopy (Nikon Diaphot equipped with Dage-MTI CCD-72 video camera with a Dage 104722 image intensifier) and microinjection (Eppendorf 5170 micromanipulator and 5242 microinjector). Quantitative digital image analysis is conducted using a 400 MHZ Pentium workstation equipped with Metamorph software or a Silicon Graphics O2 workstation equipped with Applied Precision Deltavision deconvolution software. All computers are networked and data can be easily moved to other locations on campus. Publication-quality micrographs are produced with a Kodak XLS 8600PS dye sublimation printer. In addition to access to a range of state-of-the-art imaging equipment, the facility provides users with expert technical advice for the design and interpretation of microscopy studies. Recently, institutional funds were allocated to the facility to develop image processing software and to upgrade the confocal microscope to 2-photon capability.